Only One Body
by Demonikai
Summary: An Angel A Devil and a poor landlord 3 souls one body and 3 loves what shall happen
1. begining

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction and I had fun to a point. I'm sorry for not giving a reason why Keitaro was kicked out of his window so early but I had to get to the point of the story. The pairing for this story is not known yet. Well have fun reading.

Here the thing so you can not sue me. I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters at all

Story time

Keitaro was kicked out his window courtesy of Naru. Naru jumped to the conclusion of him doing something perverted with Su. Keitaro hit the ground leaving a hole as he laid there something in heaven was happening at the very instant.

----------------------Heaven----------------------

As swords clashed and sparks went into the air, the angels and devils could feel the power of their generals growing as the battle continued. Fearing for their lives they stopped the battle between themselves and went for cover neither caring who they were next to. They could only watch in horror as the area surrounding their generals would be obliterated.

"You Devil what makes you think you can do that to the angel of God." replied Angel Toner.

"Well that's what I am if you remember correctly" laughing as the angel's blade nearly cut his arm off. Devil Tony lunged forward bringing his sword into the angel, as the angel brought his blade forward into the devil.

With the power that connected to the hits, their strength ripped a hole into the human world which pulled them to where the unsuspected landlord was unconscious at the time. Both the angel and devil were out, however that changed as the angel woke up and need a body to live (can anyone guess who he saw) he let his life force flow into the young man. The devil waking up just after that happens and in the same situation sensing the human next to him did the same thing.

Keitaro woke up feeling weird, weak, strong, and one hell of a headache. Keitaro was slowly heading back to Hinata Inn dreading his return for Naru and Motoko knowing his head would be bashed in and his body receives more cuts from his families' blade.

As he entered he heard Motoko yelling at him "Urashima where have you today." I... I…… I was knocked out. "Lair" screamed at him as she swinging the sword as Keitero saw the blade coming for him; he dodges the sword as if it was nothing.

Motoko was gaping at was just happened for Keitaro could never dodge her attacks. Motoko was sensing a rise in his aura both dark and yet light and they somehow fused with his natural Ki. She could only watch in horror as his strength was beyond her sister's. With this new situation arouse her honor was calling forth to challenged and that is what she did.

"Urashima I challenge you right now to a dual for you lying to me about your fighting abilities."

Kietaro was surprised as how easy he dodged and the challenge however he was scared about knowing the only thing waiting for him would be pain after the dual.

Everyone just watched as that happened before their eyes and knowing what would happen to their landlord.

--------------------- Outside----------------------

"Come on Motoko you know I'm going to lose so please don't hurt me." sighed Keitaro. "Yeah come on we know your going to kick his ass Motoko" yelled Kistune "Sorry Keitaro it's the truth." "I do not care for he lied to me." said Motoko and with that she tossed a blade to Keitaro whom caught it easily without any trouble.

---------------- Inside Keitaro's Mind------------

There was a fight going on about who would be in control as both Devil Tony and Angel Toner woke up and trying to take over the human body during the whole time. Keitaro was pulled into the fighting trying to keep in control of his own body. Keitaro, Tony, and Toner all saw the blade come at them and with Tony's and Toner's own reaction caught the blade still fighting for control at the time. "Now, now, now should we be fighting each other or should we be fighting her what do you guy think" said a smiling Devil "my, my, my what a body she has as well with those tits and ass of hers I wouldn't mind her at all in bed that is." adding a smirk to end it.

"I just don't want to be hurt or in pain." replied Keitaro.

"Just want do you abuse do you receive here at your house" ask Toner.

"Hell if you guys get me out of here just look though my memories." said a replying Keitaro.

"Hell I think that we have to be each working together into order to fight. I think that our souls fused in order to live." said a gloomy angel.

"You fucking bastard you mean my soul fused to you along with this human." said a very pissed off devil. "OK lets do this and figure out this later." They all said together.

At that time the fight had began in the real world.

-------------------- Real World -------------------

As the souls fused; their powers grew and so they managed to focus their energy together. Keitaro's eyes changed and Motoko felt a change in his Ki along with the temperature, it was cold and yet warm holding hate and yet love. Such raw hate no one could hold that kind of power only devils and that kind of love only angels had that love said Motoko to herself.

Motoko dashed forward and bringing her sword to end it quickly only to find out that her blade meet air. Keitaro saw Motoko moving in slow motion and moved only to found himself moving faster then he ever did and he did it with ease with that he only dreamed of. Thinking to the souls with him he asked "So should we have some fun or end this." Quickly Tony replied "I have some hots for this girl so lets have fun." "You know your stupid right." said Toner. Oh shut the fuck up they all said together. They went back to the fight now.

Keitaro appeared right behind Motoko holding his blade across her stomach with his other hand on her hip. A small smile appeared and Motoko turning to see making her blush and turning her on a little bit. Keitaro seeing this along with the others inside of him looking at her thought of an idea and so they dropped the sword and turned her around pulling her closer to her their bodies touching each other and bringing their faces just a inch away from each other. Naru, Kistune, Shinobu, and Su could only watch as their landlord and Motoko in that position to stun to do anything. Motoko noticing how close they were tried to pull away but she found herself enjoying this and wanting to kiss him. Keitaro put his lips slowly to hers and brush them against her lips making her moan only to grab her tighter and closer to him making her rub her breast on his body.

Keitaro this steps away and said " I win this don't I." Motoko could only nod and fall to the floor at that point. Kistune snapped out of it faster then anyone else and shocked at the outcome of the battle. Everyone soon jumped her in her thinking " Since when could Keitaro do that and be so cool about it." Motoko ran away blushing as much as possible putting Shinobu to shame. (Is that even possible hahaha).

Author Notes

Hey everyone this was fun and I was doing this as I thought of something at 3 in the morning and some of my other stories. Please read and review after all this is my first time at writing a fan fiction


	2. Someone finds out

I do not own love hina in anyway so there

Italic are thoughts

Bold are attack and something later in the chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone finds out

Chapter 2

While Keitaro was sleeping the devil and angel started to practice their moves as a way relieve the stress that was building now. Motoko sensing that Keitaro was sleeping and leaving the house aroused the curiosity of how he managed to beat her. Silently Motoko followed him. With Motoko keeping a watch on Keitaro she didn't notice that two of the other girls following them as well.

"Kistune come on lets go back." Said a redhead.

"Naru I can't believe you and here I was thinking that you liked Keitaro and if he is cheating on you with Motoko. So you wouldn't want to know is if he is cheating on you." Kistune said while trying to keep pace.

Keitaro, well who was controlling him at that time, stopped suddenly to look around, took off his shirt and started to meditate. Motoko stops and watches from the tree she is at and feels the kind of energy that is coming off of him. She notices that one is pure black and one is pure white and yet she can barely pick up a 3 signature one that is their landlord. Motoko can also see 2 dragons on his body a black and white one twisting around his body not touching each other. Naru and Kistune could only watch and when the feeling of death was upon them swiftly it left and replaced it was the feeling of protection. They could not see the dragons forming on Keitaro's body.

"_Devil we know that there are people around us." _

"_Yeah and right now let's just practice this." _

"_Fine."_

Motoko was thinking to herself._ "If this is what I think it is my sister must be told for no one has been able to control that kind power that we know of." _Again she started to watch Keitaro still holding onto the tree knowing if her fears are true she couldn't see her beloved again.

All three of the girls started to watch Keitaro start practicing his martial arts but when they looked closely they also saw black energy surrounding him. They stared at him not noticing that they moved towards him like a fly to the light.

They all awoke from the trance with they heard **"Hell fire Matsuo-Jutsu"**and with that they saw Keitaro with a do open palm to a tree with it going though the tree and them a kick straight up cutting the 100 feet tall tree in half. Then with another attack but with "**Heaven Strength Heijp-Jutsu" **started to move but with unreasoned speed at the tree attacking at different spots having no problems jumping either.

Naru, Kistune, and Motoko could only wonder how their landlord did those attacks when they never thought of his strength. Keitaro started to wake up and notice where he was.

"Crap what am I doing out here. Time to head back home I guess."

------------------------------- Keitaro's Mind-----------------------------------------------

"We should not have been able to do that but that reminds me of a story about humans that manage to use our powers."

"Humans are weak and good for nothing expect for taking their souls hahaha."

"Ok tell me then how did we use our powers when we should not be able to them."

"How the fuck do I know but I heard something about the Urashima Clan in Hell."

"Keitaro we need to talk to you."

"Yeah what do you need Toner and Tony."

"Both of us, Angel and Devil are going to train you in our kind of martial arts. We are not going to do it in real life but in meditation though that is were we all will be able to control and use what we know."

"OK I guess likes not like I have a choice in the matter anyways." said a gloom Keitaro.

-------------------------------Real World-------------------------------------------------

Kistune and Naru run full speed back towards the house not wanting to be caught while Motoko follows the landlord from tree to tree when she feels a presence of pure evil. _This must be a Demon and its coming straight towards Urashima I must not let it happen._ Motoko takes off in that direction to head it off.

---------------------------------Keitaro's Mind---------------------------------------------

"It seems there is a Devil coming for us no." said Toner

"Sweet I get to kill again after all I was bored." Replied a blood lusted Devil.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die come on lets go hide." Keitaro said while looking very scared.

"You know that girl the swordswomen is going to die for she went heading that way."

"Motoko I can't let her die now."

"Damn that piece of ass I don't want her to die till I fuck her and it looks like we are going to have to save her."

----------------------------------------Real World-------------------------------------------

Keitaro, Angel Toner, and Devil Tony take off towards the Devil. When they reached the location they heard Motoko yelling **"Zanma Ken" **then laughter with "Is that all you got human if that is you're died." Keitaro watch in horror as the Devil punched Motoko and sent her flying into a tree. Motoko laid their not able to move her body with the Devil coming closer and closer towards her.

"Now I'm going to take your soul for attacking me and leave your body to rot." The Devil said grabbing Motoko by her throat and pulling her towards him. Just as he was about to take her soul Keitaro rammed into the Devil knocking him onto the ground.

"Foolish Human you're going to die along with her because you do not know your place. After all I'm looking for someone with the souls of an Angel and Devil and that's going to take awhile so I might as well have fun."

"That's what you think Devil for no one hurts my friends without a fight."

"What makes you think you can beat me human."

"Urashima leave please you can not die. I don't want you to die." Motoko said trying controlling her crying.

"Shhh Motoko I know what I'm doing and don't worry" Keitaro told her while laying her against the tree.

"I, Angel Toner, I, Devil Tony, and I, Keitaro Urashima will not let you hurt her anymore."

Motoko's questions were answered as soon as she heard what she thought was Keitaro and she knew what she must have to do later.

"So here I was thinking that this was going to be hard and yet here my target is. Now I'll be the strongest Devil there is in Hell and I'll be able to surpass even Satan with the power of the Angel."

"No Devil can use the power of an Angel."

"That's what you think but the Urashima Clan allows that to happen for you see the Urashima Clan started with an Angel and Devil that fell in love and fled to Earth. From there whenever a Devil fell to Earth they would look for an Urashima for they allowed the true power to be unlashed. Angels did the exact same but this case it's different for the true body is the human so when I absorb you I'll take your powers but you'll die hahaha. I, Devil Michael shall win."

"Let's cut the talking and fight you lowly Devil."

Michael disappeared and Keitaro was thrown back into the true. "Is that all you got ha-ha I might as well take the girl's soul and not even bother with you."

Michael walked over to Motoko and started to drain her of her soul and suddenly felt a power surge behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER YOU GOD-DAMN PIECE OF SHIT." Keitaro said not knowing that he tapped into his families old and the power of the Angel and Devil inside of him. Wings came from his back that was pure black and the other was pure white. Two blades into his hands. One blade pure black called **Nightmare ** and a pure white blade called **Promise**.

" **Promise it seems that our new master has been awakened." Said the black blade.**

"**Yes it appears so Nightmare." Said the white blade.**

"_Are those the legend Blades Nightmare and Promise" said Devil Tony _

"_Why it appears so and this has gotten even more interesting then before but where is the blade "Balance" the brother to both blades." _

"_That is what we are going to have to find."_

"**Master we are the blades Nightmare and Promise and we will fight along with you but you must know Nightmare is the blade of Devils and I, Promise, is the blade of Angels but you controlling both of use is a sign that you control both souls." **

Keitaro stared at Devil Michael letting both powers consume him letting the knowledge of the old and new fill him in order to defeat the Devil.

"Looks like this is going to be fun now." said a power hunger Devil.

Both factions went towards each other at incredible speeds…………………….

Oh cliffhanger tune in for the next chapter and fight oh yeah by the way read and review


	3. voting for what kind of lemons

Ok people sorry about the long wait but I was writing some other stories and here r some choices

Ok people sorry about the long wait but I was writing some other stories and here r some choices

Mass lemons

Few lemons

And what kind do u want them to be hard core or soft lovey kind remember to vote people


End file.
